Taming the Animal
by Heartfelt Death
Summary: Song fic. it may become more than a oneshot. maybe not. read it and let me kno wat u think!
1. Animal

**TITLE**: Taming the Animal  
**AUTHOR**: The.Arget.Aiedail  
**RATED**: M for maturity and language, for yaoi too. Just the usual.  
**SUMMARY**: Song fic. May be a oneshot or not, I don't know. Read if you'd like to.  
**DISCLAIMER**: Not mine. Sorry.

Harry lifted his tear stained face, looking up at the moon. He glared with all his hatred at it, clawing the stone on which he sat. It had cursed him, to be evil, to kill and hunger for carnage and blood. Try as he might, he couldn't stop being a hybrid. Not even Hermione had been able to save him. So he left civilization, to stop from killing those he kept close to heart.

The warm summer wind caressed his nude skin, flowing over it gently, as if to comfort him. But it could not; it couldn't hold him, touch him, kiss him, and he couldn't hold him it, touch it, or kiss it.

He let more tears fall as he locked the chains around his wrists, chaining himself to the stone like usual.

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself!_

Harry screamed as his spine popped. His eyes began to shift colors and he cursed the moon and all it's creatures it ruled over, including himself. If he hadn't gone into the woods at night…if he hadn't killed Mrs. Weasley…if he hadn't hurt all those close to him, he wouldn't be here. He hated himself for his stupidity…

A rustle alerted him that he wasn't alone. He swung around, growling at the shadowed figure.

"You'd better leave before you're killed," Harry warned. He couldn't stand being a murderer. He hated himself.

"I don't think I'll be dying tonight, Harry." The chilling voice rang out and Harry growled deep within his chest. The only one he hated more than himself was Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"Fine then. I don't care if you die or not." He screamed again as his muscles shifted and morphed.

_So what if you can see  
The darker side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become!  
Help me believe  
It's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal!_

"Harry, I know who turned you into what you are."

"Why would I care?! Why would _you _care?!"

"I know you want to kill him for what he's done to you and made you do."

"Yeah, whatever. Go fuck your –," Harry keeled over, whimpering in pain. His face was shadowed, but Tom could see long silvery fangs slipping down out of their sheathes, glistening and glowing in the moon's light. Fur, black as night and shimmering, rippled across his back.

"Oh, Harry, Harry…I wish I could help…"

_I can't escape myself  
So many times I've lied  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself!_

Tom rushed over to Harry, lifting his furred face to meet his glowing emerald eyes with his own crimson ones.

"Oh Harry, I know an antidote to being a vampire-werewolf hybrid. I have it, but you must trust me. Do you? Do you trust me?"

Harry growled and said scratchily, "Yeah, cause it don't matter anymore. If I die, then there goes a menace to the world. It's fine if it's really actually poison. I don't give a shit no more."

"Harry I don't want to poison you…"

Tom hugged the hybrid. "I love you."

Harry's eyes widened, and then he arched his back as the pain struck again and he morphed some more.

_So what if you can see  
The darker side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become!  
Help me believe  
It's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become!  
Help me believe  
It's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal!_

Tom held tightly to Harry. "I'm going to need you to morph all the way before I can give you the antidote, ok?"

Harry nodded, tears streaming down his partially morphed face. Tom backed away, watching as Harry writhed in pain, morphing into the full vampire-werewolf hybrid.

Tom took the syringe out of his pocket, along with the antidote, filling the syringe all the way. He watched Harry, in awe of his fierce, harsh beauty.

Harry looked like a huge wolf, except his fangs were much to long to be a werewolf's. His fur was sleek and black, shimmering in the moonlight. His claws were long and sharp, silver like his fangs. His green emerald eyes shone in the moon, staring straight into Tom's.

_Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself!  
Somebody wake me from the nightmare  
I can't escape this hell!_

_This animal…this animal…this animal…this animal…_

Harry howled and lunged for Tom, but was held back by the chains. He snarled in anger, snapping his jaws.

Tom slowly crept forward, looking for ways into Harry's defenses, looking to find a way to stick the needle into him.

_So what if you can see  
The darker side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become!  
Help me believe  
It's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become!  
Help me believe  
It's not the real me  
Sombody help me tame this animal!_

Tom found an opening, plunging the needle into the thickened hide of Harry, the raven-black vampire-werewolf hybrid crying in pain, but soon changing back into a human, the virus inside the antidote destroying all trace of the werewolf and vampire disease.

Harry whimpered as Tom gathered him into his arms, magically undoing the chains and healing the boy's bloody wrists and ankles.

"My poor baby, I'm so sorry…"

"I…I'm so…sleepy…"

"Just sleep my love, just sleep…all will be okay…"

**A/N: **so, how u like? There may be a next chapter, but if so this is a song fic, so if the songs bother you, then too bad. Sorry, but it's my fic, not yours, and you can't make me change it to fit YOUR standards.

Anywho, please review!

The.Arget.Aiedail


	2. Sleep

**TITLE**: Taming the Animal  
**AUTHOR**: Heartfelt Death  
**RATED**: M for maturity and language, for yaoi too. Just the usual.  
**SUMMARY**: Song fic. HP/TR. Read if you'd like to.  
**DISCLAIMER**: Not mine. Sorry._  
_

_Some say, now suffer all the children  
And walk away a savior  
Or a madman and polluted  
From gutter institutions  
Don't you breathe for me  
Undeserving of your sympathy  
Cause there ain't no way that I'm sorry for what I did_

Tom sat in a lush chair next to Harry's bed, watching him sleep. The boy had had a rough life, caused mainly by himself, but maybe…maybe he could change it…

Harry's eyes fluttered open, emerald meeting crimson. He smiled sleepily and said, "Am I cured?"

Tom smiled softly. "Yes you are."

Tears rolled down his cheeks, green eyes overwhelmed with sadness. "Tom…I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry for everything…" He began to sob, burying himself in the covers of his bed.

_And through it all  
How could you cry for me?  
Cause I don't feel bad about it.  
So shut your eyes  
Kiss me goodbye,  
And sleep.  
Just sleep.  
_

Tom reached over and pulled Harry close. "No, hush, hush…you did nothing…you never ever have wronged me. I wronged you."

Harry's sobs increased, his body shivering in Tom's arms. Tom pulled him closer, wishing he could take all of the younger boy's pain away.

"Hush, my love, hush…it's alright now, never will I hurt you again…ever…"

_  
The hardest part is letting go of your dreams_

Harry rested his face against Tom's chest. Nothing had ever been right in his life, but…being with Tom, not trying to kill each other…it was new, and it broke his heart how right it felt.

Why had no one ever cared? The Dursleys hadn't, the whole world hadn't. And now, how ironic was it to find that he had feelings for his enemy, and it seemed Tom had some for him?

He cried and cried, until his voice was hoarse when he spoke.

"I want to stay with you Tom."

_A drink for the horror that I'm in  
For the good guys, and the bad guys  
For the monsters that I've been  
Three cheers for tyranny  
Unapologetic apathy  
Cause there ain't no way that I'm coming back again_

Tom conjured a glass of water and gave it to the green eyed boy.

"I want you to stay too, but now is not the time to discuss those things. Now is the time for you to get some rest and heal physically. We'll work on the emotional wounds at a later time…"

Harry sniffled. "O…ok. Erm, will…will you stay here?"

Tom nodded. "Of course. I'll even sleep next to you if that's what you wish."

Harry nodded shyly, moving over to make room for Tom.

The older man in question watched Harry drift to sleep, crimson eyes lost in the past. He wasn't sorry for all the wrong things he'd done…well, actually, he was, but he could never tell anyone such a thing.

Except Harry.

'Such a beautiful boy,' he thought, tracing the scar that he himself had created on the boy's forehead.

_And through it all  
How could you cry for me?  
Cause I don't feel bad about it  
So shut your eyes  
Kiss me goodbye  
And sleep  
Just sleep_

The hardest part's the awful things that I've seen  
  
Tom began to cry, having finally broken down. He had hurt this boy so much; he hoped he burned in hell for all eternity. 'It would serve me right.'

Harry stirred at Tom muffled sniffles and sobs.

"Hmmm…"

_Just sleep  
Just sleep  
Just sleep  
Just sleep  
Just sleep  
Just sleep  
_

Tom quieted himself, smoothing Harry's hair back.

"Just sleep, my love, just sleep…"

Pulling Harry closer, he kissed Harry's lightning bolt scar, and they feel asleep in each other's arms.

_Wake up!  
_

**I'm terribly sorry. **I haven't updated because of writer's block and all the fucking shit that's going on in my life…you know, you never take into account that the people writing these fics have a life too as a reader. But once you start your own story… (shakes head). Anyhoo, I know many of you are very anxious for more on Time Twisted Twins and the Truth and the Cross Over, but my life just doesn't like me. If any of you could appease it with some chocolate, I would be eternally grateful. So, yes.

I've also had some requests that Not Gonna Get Us should be continued. If anyone would like to send in suggestions or even chapters or outlines of them, I'll see what I can do, because, though I would love to continue it, I pull up a blank for any ideas.

Also, I'm in dire need of a beta. Anyone willing to be my beta please contact me through a personal message through FFN. Don't just email me, because then it'll be confusing as to who you are on FFN, and then I'd have to go through the search engine to find your profile.

Once again, my sincerest apologies, and my overwhelming gratitude and thanks for your patience.

Heartfelt Death


	3. SORRY

AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey, you guys. This is HeartfeltDeath, and I am no longer going to be on here. You may have noticed I haven't been showing up or updating; that's because I've moved on to , which, in my opinion, is so much better.

So, I bid thee farewell, and I'm sorry that I never finished, or even got started, really, with my stories.

HeartfeltDeath


	4. SRRY!

Once again, I'd like to say where I've disappeared to, since it didn't show up last time (stupid fucked up thing)

Once again, I'd like to say where I've disappeared to, since it didn't show up last time (stupid fucked up thing). Please remove the spaces:

M I B B A . C O M

Great place (though I got banned, and it was a good reason, but I'm working on getting back in, so I might give y'all one last update with my username), but I won't advertise on FFN, since that's sorta rude. Anyways, I catch ya later!

HD aka Kitty


	5. one more an

HEY

HEY! I got my account on Mibba up. Come join in on the fun, or just view my profile. :) I have fun videos waiting for you! And any MCR fans are welcome to read my Frerard story, "Come, Angels Of Unknown". I even have art for it. Translate this into your address bar and come visit me:

member (dot) mibba (dot) com (slash) 42946 (slash)

Also, I MIGHT put up one or two of my HP stories…if, IF I do, it's unlikely that I will update regularly. Sorry.

Heartfelt Death / she will be loved


End file.
